


For Demonstration And Other Purposes

by summerroad7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: Oikawa visited Kageyama's for the first time.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	For Demonstration And Other Purposes

**For Demonstration And Other Purposes**

The first time Oikawa went to Kageyama’s, he noticed the training schedule on the bedroom wall right away. On the paper, traces of growth were left. Kageyama scratched some, added something harder, and increased the numbers of each exercises when he could manage more. Oikawa pictured the whole procedure in his head when Kageyama went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. Surely it was a challenging schedule, but his own daily training was even crazier.

The thought brought a smile to his face as Oikawa stood beside the bed, observing. He absorbed all details he could find in this rather blank, simple bedroom, until Kageyama came back with a tray, gingerly handing him one full glass of warm milk.

The temperature of the drink was deceiving enough that Oikawa forgot how hot the rim of the glass could be when it just came out of the microwave. He yelped, covering his mouth. On the receiving end of his annoyed glare, Kageyama was surprised too.

“Oikawa-san, are you alright?” Kageyama asked in a hurry, worried and somewhat scared. The way his brows furrowing reminded Oikawa of the kitten he had at home, always making such a face when she realized it was NOT very nice to knock potted flowers over.

He was going to complain. The words were waiting right on the tip of his tongue, ready to attack, but then Oikawa grew quiet.

“You’re lucky that only my lips suffered, not my precious fingers.” He murmured, holding the glass with two hands. His fingertips tingled slightly as warmth seeped into his skin.

Kageyama nodded, looking relieved. “It’d take days to recover if your fingers get burnt.” He agreed, showing Oikawa the side of his thumb. There was a faint scar, whitish and smooth, left there during the earliest days of microwave usage when Kageyama was a tiny little boy.

Like all other things about Kageyama Tobio, the scar was hard to notice unless you took the effort to look for it. Oikawa had always known it was there, though. He had paid a horrible amount of attention to the younger setter during those days when trying his best to ignore him.

Oikawa signed. “Come here, Tobio.” He gestured. Kageyama came to sit next to him. Oikawa then told him that wounds on the lips healed amazingly fast.

“I don’t expect you to know it, since you can’t stay awake in class.” Oikawa licked his swollen bottom lip. It was no longer sore, just slightly numb. “It’s related to the quick blood circulation in the face area mostly, and don’t forget the enzymes in your saliva. They can kill bacteria, help the wounds to heal.”

Kageyama looked amazed. “Saliva is so cool!”

“Normally that’s when you should say Oikawa-sama is so cool, idoit.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, poking Kageyama’s palm revengefully.

“That, too.” Kageyama took the hand back, made it into a tight fist on his lap. “I won’t lose to you again, Oikawa-san.”

His eyes brightened, serious and honest and open and Oikawa had to think again why he came here in the first place. That was such a horrible (yet horribly cute) thing to say. That was what Kageyama specialized in: Being an utterly hopeless dork.

Oikawa pouted, suddenly feeling a bit ridiculous for visiting. They were almost dating, at least. Kageyama shouldn’t have mentioned volleyball right away to destroy the mood, if there was ever one. He squinted at that training sheet once more, now hating it because it was just unfair that Kageyama became so good so easily. Blessed barstard.

That was the moment Kageyama came closer. His tongue reached the destination before Oikawa could remember to panic, tracing the wound on Oikawa’s bottom lip carefully.

A shiver ran down his spine. Oikawa shuddered, holding Kageyama’s arms tightly and pulled him back once again, kissing him properly. When they parted, Kageyama became red all the way up to the tip of his ears. He panted, seemingly a bit guilty, as well confused. Oikawa chuckled.

He patted Kageyama on the cheek, as if to caress a cat. The soft skin underneath burned him, somehow. “Told you the blood circulation is fast here. Right?”


End file.
